Dilemas de amor y hormonas
by chicasaint14
Summary: Serie que abarca la nueva de vida de Eren en la mansión Smith, que tras su llegada se convierte de manera conjunta con Levi en el conejillo de indias de la química del amor de hanji, en donde la atracción no es mas que la secreción de hormonas o es acaso la manifestación de sentimientos de adolecentes? Raras situaciones que ponen en duda la paciencia y cordura de los personajes.


Capítulo 1: Pervertidos

(ACLARACIONES: LAS NARRACIONES ESTAN EN LETRA _CURSIVA,_ MIENTRAS QUE LAS DISCUSIONES NARRADOR-PROTAGONISTA ESTAN EN LETRA NORMAL, LOS DIALOGOS REFERENTE ALA HISTORIA ESTAN EN **NEGRITA** , ESTA HISTORIA ES _**YAOI**_ , POR ENDE SINO TE AGRADA EL GENERO NO LO LEAS, POR EL CONTRARIO SI AMAS EL YAOI DISFRUTALO, POR ULTIMO ACLARAR QUE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENCE, SINO A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR)

 _Esta historia narra la vida de un estudiante común y corriente de 17 años, llamado Eren Jaeger, quien tenía una familia amorosa, era un gran estudiante y no le faltaba nada material, se podría decir que su vida era perfecta..._

\- ¡perfecta dices! ¿Que estas ciega o qué? Narradora por si no lo has visto me están secuestrando, S-E-C-U-E-S-T-R-A-N-D-O, así o te explico con bolitas, ya que no ayudas, ¡AUXILIO ME RAPTAN...!

 _Cierto, nuestro amado protagonista está siendo en caminado a su nueva vida, en una flamante limosina color negro último modelo, que lo lleva a la mansión Smith en la muralla Sina; su padre Grisha Jaeger tras la muerte de su esposa Carla, contrajo una enorme deuda con la familia Smith al intentar levantar su consorcio médico, y al tener un salario modesto no podía pagar la gran cantidad de dinero que implicaba el préstamo y la escuela de su hijo, y como buen hombre que era se marchó, dejando una nota que decía "hijo, nuestras deudas son muy grandes y me siento incapaz de saldarlas, me iré, espero que sobrevivas sin mí, no me busques, te ama: tu papá" provocando la ira del castaño que se limitó a destruir gran parte del apartamento, pero eso es punto y aparte, la cuestión es que el hippie que no dejaba los 60, dejó abandonando a su hijo con la deuda, quien para saldarla tendría que empezar a trabajar como sirviente en la casa Smith..._

\- Ahora si narras algo cierto

-no se a que te refieres...

-como digas, antes de continuar con el cliché...

-cliché?...

-si... no se tu pero por que no haces que me desaten o algo, me siento incómodo estando así…

\- eso es imposible no estoy autorizada a remodelar la historia, tienes que seguir el guion tal y como esta…

\- ¡pero si tú la estas escribiendo!

-¿quien sabe?...

-que vengativa...

\- hay los jovencitos de hoy no entienden la palabra no, todo lo toman como venganza

\- ¡pero…!

\- CONTINUAMOS...

 _La familia Smith, es una de las más influyentes de la sociedad inglesa, símbolo de esa influencia levantaron enormes muros que rodean la magnífica mansión; la familia era muy numerosa, sin embargo los integrantes de esta no poseían el mismo apellido, conservando el de pila con el que llegaron del orfanato, cada familiar era un miembro destacado en empresas y negocios a lo largo del mundo, llegando inclusive a operar en sitios donde se reúnen los mejores científicos del mundo. Eren resignado a su destino que le escribió su padre, decidió deleitarse con la vista del patio de la mansión, paso por la muralla María contemplando las vastas planicies y elevaciones que representaron 1 día de viaje hacia el siguiente muro, Rose le brindo la vista de una selva tropical con una gran cantidad de flora y fauna exótica que le hizo ver como los ricos sabían desperdiciar dinero en grandes cantidades, tras otro largo día de viaje importunado por una enorme anaconda mutada genéticamente que se quiso comer al joven llegaron a Sina, el ultimo muro de todo que contaba con más de un frondoso bosque y un enorme jardín delantero, que desplegaban un sin fin de flores de distintas especies, acompañado de diversas y modernas instalaciones. Erwin Smith, el cabecilla de la familia esperaba a su deudor en la entrada blanca de la mansión de 5 pisos, caminando con una evidente paciencia de lado a lado y una enorme sonrisa que demostraba la paz que sentía hasta entonces._

 _Fue entonces que el maravilloso recorrido se detuvo, trago grueso al ver la imponente figura del cabecilla de la familia, se acercó temeroso lentamente hacia este que volteo a verlo y con voz firme pregunto:_

 **\- Eres eren Jaeger?**

 **\- Sss…iii…**

 **-No tienes por qué temerme, es un gusto conocerlo, soy Erwin Smith** _*sonrisa estilo Colgate*_

 **\- Oiga, yo sabía que los Smith se destacaban en algo, creía que eran las imponentes murallas los enormes edificios terrenos empresas y asociaciones y más, pero nunca pensé que sus cejas lo fueran, ¿todos los familiares las tienen?**

 _Erwin no daba por sentado lo dicho por el joven lo miro fijamente para luego acercársele, hasta quedar frente a frente y decirle_

 **\- mira eren, hay enormes patios enormes edificaciones y logros tal y como lo has mencionado y te fijas en mis cejas?**

 **\- pues es más notable que sus canas**

 **\- dime eren que más ves?**

 _Tras una larga platica de defectos estéticos en el mayor de los Smith y tras llamar a varios cirujanos; y claramente tras la aclaración de no decírselo a ningún miembro más, se le dio a eren la fantástica noticia de su nuevo y no pagado empleo..._

\- fantástico dices ni me dan ni un mugre céntimo

\- te van a dar techo y un lugar donde comer, de que te quejas, quéjate con tu padre él te metió en esto…

\- si no gano dinero como comprare mi play station, y ya lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo

\- que play station ni que nada toma*le da una bolsita negra*para que te diviertas

\- no se jugar macateta o como se diga, en que siglo crees que vivimos, acaso en el XIX?

-Aprende bueno para nada…

 _Prosigamos_

 _A Erwin le interesaba que Eren conociera a toda la familia por ende los convoco al enorme salón de la mansión donde inicialmente hicieron acto de presencia los hermanos menores, Isabel y Farlán, siendo Isabel la que rompió con toda norma de formalidad frente a el castaño._

 **\- mira Farlán sus cachetes son como los de un perro*los agarra y lo estira*, será el mayordomo de nuestro hermano, pero míralo Farlán ni músculos tiene, parece que no va a poder desempeñarse bien me da una pena por él y por mi hermano, ey… FARLAN, me oyes imbécil narcisista, deja el puto espejo que se va quebrar de tanto verte…**

 _Lo olvidaba la pequeña Isabel que tiene 8 años y antes de llegar a la mansión Smith se encontraba constantemente en peleas callejeras, por ende su vocabulario era difícil de corregir._

\- Farlán, ponme atención, esto es de vital importancia _*lo golpea con el guion*_ narradora haz algo

\- uy lo que uno tiene que hacer para ganarse la vida en estos días* le avienta un bloque de cemento*

\- quería que hicieras que me preste atención no que lo mates

-disculpa pues no soy adivina

\- si será idiota

\- mocosa malcriada...* pelea entre la narradora y la joven actriz* sabes Isabel te hare lo peor que se le pude hacer una niña, vete a tu habitación estas castigada

\- no eres mi madre

\- es mi historia y hago lo que quiero

\- tú

* * *

 _ ***Se han detectado problemas técnicos***_

* * *

 _Luego de que Isabel, resignada arrastrase al moribundo Farlán fuera del salón peor q trapo mal usado y dejando un rastro de sangre, hicieron acto de presencia los sirvientes de la mansión Petra, Auruo, Gunther y Eld, quienes al conocer a eren se sorprendieron por lo joven que era_

 **\- que hermosos ojos tienes eren**

 **-gracias petra-san**

 **\- ni te molestes en halagar a este mocoso petra, apuesto que ni siquiera barrer sabe y.** _ **..**_ _*muerde su lengua y cae al suelo*_

 **\- gusto en conocerte eren** _*dice Eld extendiéndole la mano al joven al mismo tiempo que va pisando a Auruo quien está desangrándose lentamente en el piso*_

 **\- lo mismo eren** _* dice Gunther repitiendo la acción de Eld, sacando a Auruo del salón quien a su vez dejaba un rastro de sangre*_

 **\- ojala algún día se corte la lengua y muera, así dejo de limpiar tanta sangre**

 _Petra con toda la dulzura del mundo dejo de lado su trabajo para hablar con eren tal y como lo hiciera una madre, pues se enteró de que el castaño ya no tenía a la suya con él, y como buena madre nodriza o lo que sea y conociendo el ambiente de la mansión le dio una pequeña clase sexualidad y gritos y como toda madre la indicación no debes dejar que te toquen aquí ni aquí…_

 **\- petra no puedes dejar tus labores para estar con este…** _* lo avienta un tacón*_

 **\- ¿bien eren nos vemos, no olvides lo que te dije, suerte, Auruo a la próxima me aseguro de que mueras entiendes?**

 **\- no sé cómo le dices eso a tu prometido, las mujeres de hoy…**

 _Eren no dio cabida a lo que oía, quería preguntar, pero se habían alejado de manera que no lo oirían por sus gritos en la discusión que tenían, no se fijó en el momento en que Erwin lo dejo solo tenía miedo, había conocido a tanta gente extraña y aterradora, juraría que mojaría sus pantalones en cualquier momento por el pánico que sentía al estar solo._

 _Alguien entro, pero Eren estaba tan metido en su mundo, estaba tan ensimismado en su miedo que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de esa persona hasta que este olio su cuello_

 **\- Jesús José y maría te juro por mi madrecita que esperaba al señor Erwin no me jalonees como la señorita Isabel, no muera como Farlán, no me toque como la señorita Petra le ruego no me manosee, por favor déjeme vivir…!**

\- ey idiota solo te olio no te ha topado

\- como tu estas todo tranquis no importa te demandare por abuso de poder, ojalas te caigas de tu silla narradora

\- y ojala te den duro contra el muro y no camines una semana

 _Mike Zacharius era el hermano de Erwin Smith y quiso conocer al nuevo empleado, era un hombre de pocas palabras_

 **\- Así que… son hermanos eh… ¿sus apellidos no son distintos?**

 **-si…**

*silencio incomodo entre los personajes*

 **-Zacharius con que aquí estabas** - _en un intento de cambiar el silencio_ **\- Eren él es mi hermano**

\- **en serio?**

 **-claro, ahora solo faltan dos personas importantes que te faltan conocer, no creo que tarden en llegar, le servirás a mi "hijo mayor"** _*haciendo comillas*_

 **-genial** _*nótese el sarcasmo*_

- **Mike dirás algo...**

 **-Eren...! Comiste ramen** \- _dicho esto se marchó_

- **lo siento, por su comportamiento, es una costum…**

 **-no importa- respondió eren asustado-** _ **acaso solo hay locos aquí, se llaman por sus apellidos, son familias, padre si te encuentro te cortare una a una tus rastras, por haberme conferido este destino pensó**_

 _Eren estaba tan metido en pensamientos suicidas, asesinatos dirigidos a su padre, pensaba planes meticulosamente diseñados para huir de aquel lugar que era dignos de una trama de misión imposible, estaba en modo la vida apesta, hasta que soltó un grito, tan agudo que fácilmente pudo destrozar las ventanas de aquella mansión, todo debido al estruendo causado por una castaña al entrar a la enorme habitación_

 **-ERWIN...! ya estamos aquí...**

 **-ah Hanji, donde esta Levi?**

 **-ya viene, está enojado porque alguien tomó su bolígrafo y está limpiándolo meticulosamente, el friki de la limpieza tardará un momen…. tu eres Eren que lindo cuerpo tienes, o que enorme la tienes…**

 **\- he... señorita puede alejarse unos** **centímetros**

 **-va que si alguien como tu debe ser inspeccionado de cerca**

 **-Hanji… no espantes a Eren**

 **\- pero míralo no da ternura, apuesto a que…**

- **cállate cuatro ojos**

 **\- oh levi bienvenido, él es…**

 **\- si escuche el nombre del mocoso, esta loca lo grita, de manera que se lo puede oír creo que hasta en China...**

 **-hay no seas tan frustrado ...**

 **-tch...**

 **-Mira levi es enorme su mano, podría…**

 **-puedes callarte, tu voz molesta…si lo note y no, no puedes**

\- **ah, porque?,** **mira** * _respondió pasando sus manos en áreas indebidas_ * **tiene buen cuerpo, me lo puedo quedar?**

 **-no**

- **Por favor**

 **\- no**

*5 horas de discusión*

 **-HE DICHO QUE NO! ¡NO TE VAS QUEDAR CON EL MOCOSO!**

 **-muy viejo se cree…*** _susurro eren_ *****

 **-qué has dicho**

 **-nada señor…**

 **-apuesto que le viste el paquete y por eso quieres quedar-te-lo** *moviendo el dedo como diva*

- **no hagas eso, no va contigo malformación congénita, ademas quien dijo que seria el pasivo con él...**

 **-entonces le darías duro contra el muro...** *brillo de psicópata en su mirada*

 **-no soy tú, loca…**

 **\- aja hombre de 24 años que no se ha enamorado y es virgen, lo peor…**

 **-podrías callarte de una buena vez…**

 **-solo si me dejas topar a eren un ratito más, ya sabes, ándale, ándale...**

 **-TSK…debe estar limpio e intacto para la cena**

 **-wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...que emoción*modo te voy a acosar* recuerda Eren todo lo que suceda quedará entre nosotros**

* * *

 _*dos horas después*_

 _La familia se encontraba impaciente, ya era hora de la cena, había un enorme festín, y nadie podía tocar bocado alguno a menos que todos los miembros estuvieran sentados en el descomunal comedor; todos se encontraban a punto de morir de hambre hasta que las personas faltantes hicieron acto de presencia con un estruendoso sonido, que correspondía a alguna puerta estrellada de la mansión, Hanji y Eren aparecieron en el comedor empapados de mugre hasta las uñas, loo que hizo que todos los observaran con detenimiento y algo de compasión por lo que estaba por venir..._

 _Levi haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad, estampo a los susodichos en el suelo para luego alejarse lentamente limpiarse sus manos y caer en cuenta del exótico aroma que desprendían sus dos grandes pesadillas que tendría de ahora en adelante_

 **-en donde diablos se metieron apestan!**

 **\- en el pantano de la montaña conocimos un nuevo insecto y nos rocío y… bueno se escapó…y... que crees puede ser que este...**

 **-no me interesa**

 **-no seas así**

 **-no se te olvida algo, Hanji-** _decía Erwin apuntando con el mayor disimulo posible a Eren, lo cual era imposible ya que técnicamente se paro junto al joven y poso sus manos en los hombros del joven_

\- **mm... bueno...**

 **-te dije que lo quería limpio**

 **-hay ya ni que te lo fueras a…**

 **\- báñense o los bañare yo**

 **\- pero y si en la hora del baño Eren escapa como lo intento en la montaña**

 _*pasaron 10 minutos*_

 _Viendo la probabilidad de escape del nuevo "familiar" se acordó que Rivaille iba a acompañar a Eren mientras todos sus extravagantes y locos familiares y empleados lo restregaban y lo dejaban más limpio e inmaculado que cualquier artilugio de dicha mansión._

 **-enserio puedo bañarme solo…**

 **-descuida eren si estas sucio Eres un mal empleado…**

 **-pero puedo bañarme so...**

Ay ya deja que te bañen que te consientan como lo hacía tu mama cuando eras niño

\- es que me topan donde no deben y no es lo mismo que con mi mamá, extraño a mi mamá, si ella estuviera aquí...

 **-tsk mocosos pervertidos y llorones**

 **Nota: Estuvo bien?, es mi primer fic asi que denle una oportunidad y disculpen todos los errores que puedan haber en el. Nos vemos...**


End file.
